


Entering the Whirlpool

by Rokeon



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drowning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always forget that another expedition tried before they did. Rodney, the first time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entering the Whirlpool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinityofone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityofone/gifts).



The expedition planners had spent weeks brainstorming possible scenarios, anticipated everything from wormhole failure to real live Ancients holding up "Welcome to Atlantis" signs like airport greeters. They didn't have a strategy prepared to respond with just in case the city that became legend for _sinking into the ocean_ turned out to be underwater.

There's no one here to save him at the last moment, and he knows it. He's not going home. It doesn't keep him from listing, in the corner of his mind that's not working on retracting the roof in the gateship bay, the many and varied names he'd like to call certain people back on Earth.

The water is cold.

_Idiots._


End file.
